deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff the Killer
Jeff the Killer is a character from the Jeff the Killer creepypasta series. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Chris Walker vs Jeff the Killer (Completed) * Foxy vs Jeff the Killer (Completed) * Freddy Fazbear vs. Jeff the Killer (Completed) * Freddy Krueger vs Jeff The Killer (Completed) * Jeff the Killer VS Ghostface '(Completed) * 'Jason Voorhees vs Jeff the Killer (Completed) *'Jeff the Killer Vs. Michael Myers' * Jeff the Killer VS The Joker (Completed) * Slenderman vs. Jeff the Killer (Completed) * Jeff the Killer vs Springtrap (Completed) * Jeff the Killer vs Sweet Tooth * Jeff the Killer vs Victor Zsasz (Completed) * Jeff the killer vs Yuuya Kizami (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Creepypasta Battle Royale (Completed) With the Creepypastas * Jason Voorhees Vs Creepypastas (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-free= Warning: This following tab will give you wins and losses of this combatant. Read at your own risk. |-|Spoiler= Battle Record * Wins: 3 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Ayano Aishi * Eric Cartman * Jimmy Hopkins History Jeff moved to a rich neighborhood with his family only to nearly be mugged the next day. He beat up the three teenagers trying to do so only for his brother to be taken to jail instead. Jeff went to a party with his family soon afterward but the three teens showed up to cause trouble. During this battle, Jeff nearly got killed but recovered, albeit with a hideously deformed face. He then went insane and became the serial killer everyone feared. Death Battle Info Background *Age: Teens *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Human Weaponry *Knife **Just a regular knife **Nothing to say about it *Can of gasoline, jug of bleach and a match **When used in tandem, can set his enemies on fire *Various explosives *Meat cleaver *Medieval sword *A handgun *A machete Abilities Heightened senses *Thanks to inability to close eyes, has lost a lot of sight *This has heightened his other senses Insanity *Drives his thirst for killing *Prevents paranoia and fear *May be a weakness Cleverness *Can think of ideas on the fly *Has used to very successful effect Powers *Caused Jane to faint / fall asleep multiple times throughout her origin story *Insanity inducement *Fear manipulation *Able to teleport in some stories *Healing factor *Pain tolerance *Can appeear to others in dreams Feats *Survived glass being smashed into his face and being burned alive *Killed many people without ever being caught *Became a well-known and feared serial killer *Outsmarted and killed Jane the Killer, someone who'd been stalking him for eleven years. *Tied with Slenderman in a fight. *Punched Randy so hard he suffered heart failiure (somehow) *Can bust down doors Trivia Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Creepypasta characters Category:Kids Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Bombers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Angry Combatants Category:Tragic Villains Category:Evil Relative Category:Evil siblings Category:Martial Artist Category:Criminals Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Serial Killers